¿Por qué si me amas me dejas ir?
by LadyNC
Summary: One-Shot sobre una castaña confusa sentimentalmente. Basada en la canción Violet Hill de Coldplay, exactamente donde dice: If you love me why'd you let me go?


**¿por qué si me amas, me dejas ir?**

Diciembre, estaba por terminarse el año y no parecía dejar de nevar. Podía caminar por encima del rio, estaba completamente congelado y no había indicios de que pudiera caer mientras camina por encima de él; fuera de la tienda sí hacia un frío atroz.

A lo lejos se encontraba Harry - su amigo ojiverde de cabello negro como el azabache y realmente alborotado-, descansaba bajo un árbol, realmente se veía cansado, y tenía razón de estarlo, había sido toda una aventura transportarse al Valle de Godric sin ninguna protección, pero todo había sido idea de Harry, y ella, comprendiendo sus múltiples razones para visitar el lugar, accedió a ir.

_Pero, claro, si en el viaje hubiéramos sido 3 y no 2, las cosas probablemente hubieran salido de diferente manera_ - pensó amargamente, aunque eso no le llevara a nada no podía inmiscuirlo en sus conversaciones y pensamientos diarios. Se había prometido no pensar en él, no tenia derecho, él se había ido, la había abandonado, se había cansado, y… había desconfiado de ella.

Al recordar la pelea no pudo evitar que se le nublara la vista, como solía suceder cada vez que la recordaba. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Era un hecho que estaba bajo influencia del guardapelo, pero ¿por qué no confiar en ella? Todo lo que habían pasado, tantos años de omitir lo que sentían, para que al fina se fuera creyendo que ella amaba a otro, ¿por qué fue tan tonto? ¿Qué acaso no podía comprenderlo? ¿dónde había quedado todo lo que ella sufrió? Porque ella si que sufrió, después de todos esos insultos que él le dirigía cada que se le daba la oportunidad, te aquellos desprecios, y actitud grosera, cambió y no fue cualquier cosa sino que comenzó a valorarla, a hablarle bien, con palabras tiernas y con esa voz condenadamente hermosa pero ¡no! Ni siquiera tuvo el suficiente valor para invitarla a aquel baile de navidad, ella esperaba su invitación- la cual nunca llegó- y nunca escuchó una disculpa departe del chico, aunque aun así se lo perdonó pudiendo no hacerlo, y ¿qué tal si al final de todo solo la consideraba su amiga?

-_No bueno, eso ya queda descartado, susurro mi nombre mientras descansaba después de haber tomado esa pócima que casi lo mata…-_ remedió una confusa chica antes de que su inteligente conciencia le arrematara con otra cosa.

Pero ¡¿qué? Después de que él le rompiera el corazón con cada beso que le dedicaba a Lavander Brown, ella nunca le reprocho nada, bueno, tal vez si le dio su merecido un par de ocasiones por romper su corazón de tal manera, pero ¿qué no sé dio cuenta cuánto sufrió por eso?. Mientras ella esperaba una pronta relación, el tonto de Ronald Weasley, solo por celos, decidió besar a otra chica, otra chica que apenas se daba cuenta de sus atractivos, ella lo conocía de más tiempo y a más profundidad y aun así _"La-La"_ lo tuvo primero entre sus brazos… celos, celos, sí! ¡Tontos celos! Esa era la principal razón por la que se había ido: ¡celos! Y luego de Harry Potter.

"_Es increíble Ronald Weasley! ¡Cómo te atreviste a pensarlo!"- _azotó molesta para sí misma. Harry era como su hermano, ambos crecieron solos sin tener idea de la existencia del mundo magico, ambos fueron criados por muggles, solo con la diferencia que ella si tenia a sus padres..._"mis padres"_ una ligera y brusca pulsada en el corazon le recordaba que seguía viva y que sus padres estaban en algún lugar de la temperamental Australia.

En cuanto a Ronald, a pesar de todo, nunca fue para decirle lo que sentía, y ahora se había marchado, ya no estaba, y eso era algo que no le perdonaría, sí, aun pensaba en él, pero no sería por mucho.

"M_uy bien, después de encontrar y destruir todos los horrocruxes que faltan, buscaré otra vida, a alguien más, hay muchas personas allá afuera y ¡no más de Ronald Weasley! se acabo! …_" - y fue entonces donde un trozo de corazón que aun latía por él, que aun lo recordaba, se desmoronó… rompió en lagrimas, no pudo sostenerlas más, no podía siquiera pensar eso, mucho menos decírselo una y otra vez, estaba deshecha.

-¿Por qué? - sé preguntó para sí misma y con voz clara pero suave - ¿Por qué me haces esto, Ron? - preguntó rota en lagrimas como si el chico la estuviese escuchando.

-¿Por qué si me amas no me lo haces saber? - Cuestionó nuevamente la chica - ¿por qué si me amas me dejas ir?

Dejando resbalar un par de lagrimas por su cara y sintiéndose más frágil que nunca comprendió que a pesar de sus promesas diarias, de desear no dirigirle la palabra nunca, de sus horrorosos deseos de borrarlo de su mente, sería imposible, su mente y corazón siempre se encontraran infestados de aquel ingrato Ronald Weasley.

Respiró hondo y trato de relajarse. Se limpió las lagrimas y evitando la mirada de Harry entro en la tienda… dormir un poco no estaría mal, tal vez así podría tener nuevamente a Ron cerca de ella, en sus sueños.


End file.
